


Strange Bedfellows

by Melanthia13



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, More to come as it progresses, Mpreg, Rare Pairings, Romance, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanthia13/pseuds/Melanthia13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles and ficlets based on unusual pairings in fandoms I'm a part of.  They are based on single word prompts and unusual pairings in the fandoms.  I will accept suggestions as I move forward.</p>
<p>Chapter One:  Hobbit Prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Bedfellows

**Author's Note:**

> This work started as a writing exercise to work through my writer's block. I really enjoyed it and felt that I did good work while limiting myself when it came to length and subject. I plan on continuing these with different fandoms and pairings. I hope to receive suggestions for pairings and word prompts and would love if you'd tell me what you want. I'm always inspired by the readers and if you wish for more just let me know. I only ask that you choose a rare or unusual pairing and the word you want explored. Cross fandom fics are accepted. Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Fandoms I write in: The Hobbit, Sherlock, Lost Girl, Sons of Anarchy
> 
> Fandoms I can write in: The Avengers, Thor, Supernatural

**Torture (Bilbo/Nori)**

“You are a cruel hobbit, Bilbo Baggins.” Nori growled as Bilbo smoothes out imagined wrinkles on the dwarf’s waistcoat.

“Is it truly so terrible to dress in hobbit clothes?” The hobbit in question asked his lover who glared and fidgeted.

“It’s not the hobbit clothes, you know I like the simple clothes. I hate finery, It’s impossible to blend into the background in finery.” Nori groused.

“Dear Heart, love of loves, you’re a dwarf in Hobbiton, I daresay you standout a great deal.” He smiled and Nori couldn’t help but chuckle as he wrapped his arms around his love. He may have hated finery and big celebrations but he loved his hobbit and Bilbo was worth any amount of discomfort he was put through.

 

**Pastries (Bombur/Kili)**

“Just take a bite.” The youngest Durin heir prodded the shy dwarf who blushed and mumbled in the cutest way. “If you take a bite, I’ll give you a kiss.”

He’d meant the offer as a joke. He liked Bombur quite a bit and never dared to hope that the rotund cook with the gorgeous beard would ever even look upon a beardless creature like him. He was busy thinking about why Bombur wouldn’t want him that he missed his friend taking a bite of the pastry in his hand. He didn’t miss the sweet and soft lips that descended on his.

 

**Silence (Balin/Bifur)**

Balin sat by the fire enjoying the silence. He had never imagined that such quiet would relax him. In his youth he needed the constant hustle and bustle of Erebor’s halls and as he aged he grew accustomed to the sounds of the road they traveled, he never knew a moment’s peace. Even in Ered Luin he was among the refugees in the “rough” part of the city. Silence was a luxury he’d never been allowed and now he soaked it up like a sponge. 

Bifur sat next to Balin, staring at the fire. It was nice to sit here with the elder dwarf and watch the flicker of the fire as flames danced. He could see the story in the flames, the flickering and hissing spoke of forests growing once more of a desolation replaced by a new teeming life. The flames also spoke of love, old and new, his love that was very new despite him being very old. Silently he moved his hand to Balin’s and took it, squeezing gently as his lover’s hand squeezed back. They had no need for words, the silence said it all for them.

 

**Bossy(Thorin/Dori)**

“This will not do, you’re a king not a pauper.” Dori tutted as he straightened the collar on Thorin’s tunic. “Now, put your robe on, I want to see how much it needs to be taken in.”

“It’s fine Dori, the royal tailor made sure of it.” Thorin tried to move from Dori’s insistent hands as the other dwarf clucked his tongue and moved around his king to pick up his robe.

“I see, it appears that the shoulder seam is crooked and there’s at least a hand’s breadth of extra cloth in the arms. This will not do Thorin, you are a king, you deserve the best. Now just stay here and finish your correspondences, I’ll return shortly with your freshly tailored robe.” Dori leaned up and kissed Thorin’s cheek before he moved into the sitting room where his sewing kit was waiting. Thorin chuckled to himself and went to his desk to do as Dori asked. It was better to do as his lover said than to face the consequences later. Besides, there was nothing in the world that Thorin would deny his Dori. Absolutely nothing. 

 

**Battle Scars(Dwalin/Oin)**

Dwalin groaned as he moved his arm. He’d been training with the lads and had put too much force behind a hit. Fili had blocked it effectively, perhaps too effectively, and Dwalin was not suffering. Most days he could forget about the wounds he’d endured in the many battles and wars that he’d fought in his life but there were times when the pain would flare with life again and leave him gasping. Now was one such time. He hated going to any healers but he especially hated going to Oin. It wasn’t his poor hearing or his abrupt manners that caused Dwalin discomfort, no, it was the fact that Oin would get that look on his face the disappointment and pain clouding his eyes. He hated that look as much as Oin hated his injuries and the fact that he couldn’t take away Dwalin’s pain.

“I see yer here, shoulder huh?” Oin’s gruff voice snapped him out of his musings and Dwalin groaned again as Oin touched his shoulder which caused the older dwarf to grunt before he was pushed down on the table and began to massage the pain away. As Dwalin moaned at the touch the pain lifted a bit from Oin’s eyes. His warrior was hurting and it was his job to heal him. It was a job he’d be happy to perform for the rest of his life, the life he shared with Dwalin.

 

**Tidy (Ori/Bofur)**

“Mahal’s balls!” Ori whispered harshly as he tidied up the sitting room. There were wood shavings on the sofa and pipe ash on the floor next to the chair and muddy bootprints everywhere. It looked more like a troll lived in their home rather than two dwarrows. Growling to himself and muttering some very unflattering things about his husband Ori cleaned the sitting area to the best of his ability. Bofur was going to pay when he got home, Ori would ensure it.

When Bofur returned hours later he was greeted to the sight of a very clean and very quiet home. The only noises were the fire crackling and the clock on the wall ticking. It was unnerving not to hear Ori’s tiny feet moving between rooms or the scratching of the quill. Bofur had become accustomed to Ori’s incessant movement so the quiet was beyond disconcerting. He set down his mattock by the door and closed it softly before he moved into the main area of their rooms and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw his very pregnant husband sleeping peacefully on the sofa. He couldn’t keep the smile from his face as he moved to his husband and knelt beside his sleeping husband. The movement, or maybe the proximity to his husband, woke Ori and he cracked an eye open and spoke sleepily.

“You’re doing the tidying next time or you’re sleeping on the floor until the baby’s born. Understood?” Ori asked as his eye began to droop once more.

“Aye, I’ll do the tidyin’, ya can count on it. Jus’ sleep now an’ I’ll make us some dinner. Love ya, my Ori.” Bofur said before he bent and kissed Ori’s forehead, causing the scribe to smile.

“Love ya, Bo.” He spoke quietly before he fell asleep once more and Bofur grinned wide as he rose and moved to their kitchen. He promised dinner and he was going to make Ori a grand dinner, his pregnant husband more than deserved to be pampered and Bofur was going to do the pampering.


End file.
